


Warmth

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Bim and Dr. Iplier have idiot boyfriends, Cold Weather, Fluff, Host and King are gonna give their boyfriends heart attacks at some point, How Do I Tag, Rated for like two uses of a three letter word starting with A, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Bim and Dr. Iplier are frustrated with King and Host when they refuse to come inside when it's cold out.Their boyfriends will eventually be the death of them.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/King of the Squirrels, Dr. Iplier/The Host
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Kudos: 36





	Warmth

“Host, I swear, if you don’t walk your ass inside, I will  _ drag  _ your ass inside.”

“The Host is perfectly fine where he is. He will come in when he is ready.”

“King, get inside! You don’t even have your good coat on, you’re gonna end up freezing to death at this rate!”

“Just a minute! I’ll be in soon, I promise!”

Bim and Dr. Iplier groaned in mutual frustration. Their boyfriends were out in the cold,  _ refusing  _ to come back inside, and not even bothering to put on warmer coats than they had on. Host had a habit of roaming out in all kinds of weather in just his tan trench coat, and King had literally almost  _ died  _ on at least one occasion because he was helping his squirrels.

"You two get one hour. If you're not back inside by then, we will  _ drag  _ you back inside," Dr. Iplier stated. With that, he and Bim made their way back into the manor and out of the cold.

An hour later, there was no sign of King or Host having come inside. Frustrated, Bim and Dr. Iplier pulled on their Winter coats and went to find their idiot boyfriends and bring them inside before they froze to death. They followed the two sets of snowy footprints until they arrived at a clearing in the forest, finally locating the pair.

"Hour's up," Bim stated, coming to King's side as the man lowered himself from a branch of the tree he had been in.

"But-" King began to protest, though he didn't get much further as a shiver halted his words. He rubbed at his arms, trying to hide the chattering of his teeth.

"No but's. You two are coming back inside," Dr. Iplier insisted.

The Host said nothing, simply shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat as he and King followed Bim and Dr. Iplier back towards the manor. As they went, snow once again began to fall.

Once inside, all four men changed into warm, dry clothing; all of them opted to simply pull on their pajamas at this point. After changing, they settled in front of the fireplace, wrapped up in blankets and sipping hot cocoa from warm mugs held in their hands, simply savoring the warmth of the fire and each other.


End file.
